


100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Uniform)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Costume Kink, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Quidditch, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (006 - Uniform)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Uniform)

**006\. Uniform**.

"I can't believe I still have this," Draco said, looking into the mirror. He straightened the jersey across his shoulders, and rubbed his fingers over the 'Malfoy' embroidered in silver on the green fabric. "More than that, I can't believe I still fit in it. Never got that last growth spurt, apparently." He tugged at his leather gauntlets and turned to face his girlfriend, sprawled on their bed. Her feet idly kicked in the air, her hands propped up her chin, and if her smile were any wider, she'd crack her lips right in two. Draco had been a little uncertain about digging his old Quidditch uniform out of storage, but the look on Hermione's face proved the effort to be worth it.

So what is it, exactly?" he asked as he approached the bed, the straps of his shin guards rubbing his calves through the white breeches. "Is it the leather? The colors?"

"The whole package," she said, and Draco realized her eyes were fixed on his groin. She crooked her finger without moving her gaze. Draco grinned and stepped closer. Hermione wriggled around to sit on the edge of the bed, reached for the sides of his jersey, got a firm grip, and yanked him forward.

"Granger?"

"No talking." Her fingers worked fast at the laces holding his breeches closed, and within seconds she'd freed his cock. She smirked up at him, then wrapped her hand around his shaft and gave a firm stroke.

It nearly hurt, the speed with which blood filled his cock and stiffened him to full erection, and Draco had to drop one hand onto Hermione's shoulder to steady himself. Hermione turned her head and licked his gauntlet, then leaned forward and licked his cock. Before Draco could breathe, she opened her mouth and took him in.

She took him deep and drew back slow, her lips dragging over the ridge, her tongue flicking around the head. Draco fought back a groan. He'd put on his uniform at her request, for her benefit, but it looked like _he_ was going to be the one getting the rewards.

Hermione sucked his cock deep, flattened her tongue along the underside, and fluttered. Draco's eyelids fluttered as well. "God," he said, voice rough. "You know what that does to me."

She laughed, then hummed. Draco couldn't stop the groan this time. He let his head fall back, and he groaned, desperate, needy. He wrapped her hair up in his fist and held it loose at the back of her head. She never failed to bring him off fast this way, and he could already feel his bollocks rising, feel his thighs tensing as orgasm built. He grunted her name and panted for air. "Soon. Soon. _Close_."

She opened her mouth wider and took him in all the way, her lips touching the blond hairs at the base of his cock, then she drew back and let him pop free of her mouth. She pumped her fist around his length, fast and hard, until he swore and trembled and came.

Draco watched in gasping awe as she stuck her tongue out to catch the spurts of semen, what of it she didn't let spread across her face. He loved the image of it, but she so rarely did that for him. He wiped a drop off her lips with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you," he muttered, unable to be more eloquent when his come was dripping down her cheek.

She smiled up at him and waggled her brows before turning her head to kiss the leather gauntlet on his arm. "Thank _you_. Now get up on this bed and fuck me, Mister Seeker. That uniform has me wet."

He laughed and scrambled to join her.


End file.
